Pokemon:Kalos quest
by Tubeday
Summary: Ash and his half brother Red move to Kalos where they begin their journey.During their time in Kalos Ash comes across his old friend Serena as they make up for lost time by traveling rena founds out something super natural about Ash.Just how much danger h
1. Chapter 1: Summer Camp

**_Chapter1:Summer Camp_**

 **In the region of Kanto in the city of Pallet town live a five year old boy that went by the name Ash Ketchum and he had a dream of becoming a Pokemon master. During the past week Ash and the other kids from Pallet town had been at summer camp and this was their last day before going back home**

 **"This is going to be easy. It's obvious that I'll win."Gary said with confidence**

 **"Don't be so sure Gary you might have beat us in most of the activities it you won't win this one!"Ash said causing Gary to turn his attention to him.**

 **"Oh yeah and who's gonna beat me you? Everyone knows you're a loser Ashy."Gary with a smirk on face.**

 **"Wait and see Gary I'm gonna wipe that smirk of you face."Ash said as the two head butted each other and glared while growling at each other.**

 **"Alright break it up you two I don't want to call your parents but I will if I have to."The camp counselor said stopping the argument.**

 **One of Ash's friends leaf approached him and said"Ash you're the nicest guy I've met. You can't let Gary anger you like that."**

 **"Thanks Leaf. I just wish I could beat Gary at something to prove he's not as special as he thinks he is."Ash said.**

* * *

 **"I take it everyone has understood the rules,no team work ,the first one to bring all the stuff on their list win. We have counsellors around the forest to make sure you don't get lost."The camp counselor stated.**

 **All the children were given a list of items and baskets to put the items. The children were exited and determined to win,all except a five year old girl called Serena Yvone who was still new in pallet and had no friends at all. One would think she would have made a friend after one week at camp but she was just too this was the he last event of camp of camp how could she win if she barely made it past the other ones,this wasn't going to be easy.**

 **"Is everyone ready, GO!"The camp counselor announced as the children ran in all directions,scouting the area for the stuff on their respective list. They were determined to win.**

* * *

 **Serena had been walking in the forest beside camp by herself. It had been thirty minutes into the treasure hunt and Serena had found only a few items that were on the list. She let out a sigh,she hope should would be able to get past this event. It was the last major event of camp since it was the last day of camp. Nobody had tried to befriend her and she wished she wasn't shy to make friends.**

 **Serena then heard some rustling in the bushes." Hello,anybody there?"Serena asked as she continued moving closer to the was no response. "Hello, who's there?"she asked as she continued moving closer. Then all of a sudden a poliwag came out and cried "Poliwag!"**

 **Serena was so startled she fell down dropping her list and her items." Owww!"Serena cried. The poliwag seemed to just look at her as if it didn't even know what happened before it walked away. Serena had badly scrapped her knee when she fell down.**

 **Serena then began to cry. Where were the counselors,they were supposed to be everywhere . "I didn't even want to come here in the first place,MOMMY!"Serena cried between tears.**

 **Just then the same bush began rustling again. It could be one of the counselors if it was then she could be saved but what if it was another pokemon instead one that was far more dangerous than poliwag what would she do. Sh continued to stare at the bush until a raven-haired boy. He was one of the campers and although they hadn't introduced each other she believed his name was Ash Ketchum. He was clearly looking for the scavenger hunt items.**

 **Ash turned as he was looking his item and saw Serena. He walked up to her with a warm smile. "Hi,my names Ash Ketchum! What's yours?"Ash asked.b**

 **" I'm S-Serena."She said timidly.**

 **" Why are you on the ground Serena?"Ash asked.**

 **"I fell and hurt my leg now I can't even stand"Serena said.**

 **"Don't worry let me help you make it better."Ash said as he knelt down next to her and took a blue cloth out of his pocket and tied it around Serena's leg. Serena just watched _" This guy is really nice,"_ she thought. He could have left to get help but she would be alone again but instead he was helping her himself.**

 **"There, let me use my lucky chant. Pain pain go away"Ash said as silly as it was Serena found it funny.**

 **Serena then tried to stand but the pain was still there and it was pulling her down,the pain was too much and Serena sat down on the floor again."It's still painful,I can't stand up"Serena cried.**

 **" Come on,don't give up until the very end."Ash said as he reached out his hand to help her stand.**

 **Serena stared at the gesture for a moment before gladly accepting it it and taking his hand with a smile. Ash then pulled her up in order to help her stand up but ended up pulling a bit too hard which caused Serena to fall into his arms kind of like a hugging position. When Serena pulled away to face Ash he just gave her a warm smile.**

 **"See,you stood,"Ash said,"now let's get you back to camp."**

 **" What about your treasure hunt I thought you wanted to win."Serena stated.**

 **" I do but helping you is more important right now."Ash said as he and Serena went to camp.**

 **" Do you live in pallet town?"Ash asked.**

 **" I do my mom and I just moved in."Serena said.**

 **" That's great so after camp we could play and I'll show you my friends!"Ash said.**

 **" That would be wonderful."Serena said excitedly.**

* * *

 **After the scavenger hunt it came to nobody's surprise that Gary won the event.**

 **"hey Ashy guess what I win,again."Gary boasted**

 **"well,congratulations Gary you beat me but wait till next time."Ash congratulated.**

 **Gary looked at Ash surprise with the different reaction. He took it so simple like something else satisfied him, Gary looked at him before saying"loser"**

 ** _One Month Later_**

 **Ash was with Serena by the valley as Serena's parents packed their stuff into the car.**

 **"Do you have to go?"Ash asked in between tears.**

 **"I don't want to go but my parents are making me."Serena said also crying.**

 **"Here I want you to have this ."Ash said as he gave Serena a small black case with red lines at the side.**

 **"What is it?"Serena asked.**

 **"A symbol of our friendship."Ash said as he gave Serena a hug.**

 **"Serena,let's go!" Grace(Serena's mom)said**

 **"Goodbye Ash I hope I see you again!"Serena said as she ran to the car crying.**

 **"Bye" Ash said quietly**

 **Ash watched the car leave pallet town,the car contained his best friend and he had a weird feeling he was going to see her again.**

 **In the car Serena opened the box Ash gave her and found a necklace and at the bottom it was half a heart written _Ash Ketchum._**


	2. Chapter 2: Kalos Region

**Chapter2**

 **It had been ten years since Ash last saw Serena before she left Pallet town. When Serena had left Pallet town Delila(Ash's mother) got Ash a present to help cheer him up. The present he received from his mother did make him very happy and it changed his life too.**

 **Flashback**

 **" Mom are we ever going to see Serena and her mom again?"Ash asked.**

 **" I don't think so darling. They're going somewhere very far from here,"Delila said,"come with me."**

 **" Where are we going mom?"Ash asked as he followed his mom home,"we're going home?"**

 **"Well I got you something to cheer you up since I new Serena was leaving today."Delila said.**

 **"Really were is it?" Ash asked.**

 **"In the house ,I hope you like it."Delila said as Ash ran into the house.**

 **When Ash entered the house what he saw made him very happy to the extent that he almost screamed like a girl but h led his pride. This was the last thing Ash expected to get since he was only close to the tv was a pikachu that was looking at him with bright smile on it's face.**

 **" A pikachu!"Ash shouted as he ran towards it to give it a hug.**

 **" Pika...chu!" It cried doing the he same.**

 **" Mom this is the best present you've ever gotten me!" Ash said happily.**

 **"I knew you would like it." Delila said**

 **End of flashback**

 **Today was the day Ash and his mother were going to move to the Kalos region. They were moving there because Delila got a job there to work for the Kalos press after her interview. Delila was looking forward to going to the Kalos region but felt bad for making Ash do all his Pokemon research for nothing . Since he was ten he was old enough to go on his journey Ash never went because he wanted to be prepared so he wins the league now he had to throw all that knowledge into the bin.**

 **"Mom is pikachu going on the flight with us or what?"Ash said.**

 **" I'm afraid not since they do not allow pokemon on the plane." Delila said**

 **"So how will pikachu come with us. He's not staying behind is he."Ash asked as pikachu climbed onto his shoulder looking at Delila eager to hear her answer.**

 **"No he's not he'll be transported by professor oak to the research lab in Kalos." Delila explained.**

 **"Pika pi." It sighed in relief.**

 **"Don't worry buddy I wasn't going to leaves you behind anyways." Ash assured his partner.**

 **Ash and Delila continued to pack up my heir to things and before long a car had arrived ready to take them to the airport.**

 **"Ash come on we're going to be late, hurry up!"Delila said.**

 **"Coming mom!" Ash said.**

 **Ash got in the car a few seconds later and they headed of to the airport to head for Kalos.**

 **Meanwhile back at professor Oak's lab he was having a bit of trouble getting pikachu to enter it's pokeball.**

 **"Come on pikachu you have to get in." he encouraged.**

 **"Pika pikachu!"it cried.**

 **"Well it's your choice really I guess you don't want to see Ash again." Professor Oak said hoping pikachu would agree.**

 **Pikachu very much didn't like being in its pokeball but the thought of not seeing Ash again was worse it had two options right now stay here and never see Ash or get in the one machine it hates the most for the sake of its trainer.**

 **"Pika pi." It hastily agreed.**

 **"That's more like it. You and Ash must have a really strong bond for you to just end up agreeing like a that." Professor Oak said.**

 **Pikachu just looked at professor oak with a face as if if saying more than you can imagine.**

 **After four hours Ash and Delila finally arrived in the Kalos region airport.**

 **"Finally we have arrived Kalos region !"Ash shouted.**

 **"Ash we're still in the plane can you please behave yourself."Delila whispered in embarrassment.**

 **"Right,sorry mom. Just very excited you know we're in the Kalos region." Ash said.**

 **"I know what you mean. It feels like we are going to start a whole new adventure in a whole new world." Delila said.**

 **"Mom where exactly are we in Kalos?" Ash asked.**

 **"We're in Lumiose city the largest city in the Kalos region." Delia said**

 **It was around seven o'clock in the evening when Ash and Delila had finished packing everything thing into their new house and they were pretty tired but Ash needed to do something before he could relax,something he always does morning and sunset.**

 **"Hey mom I'm going for my evening jog I'll see in about thirty minuets since I'm not going far." Ash said.**

 **"Sure just be careful and don't get lost ok." Delila said.**

 **"I'll be fine mom wait and see." Ash said as he left for his jog.**

 **"They grow up so fast." Delila sighed.**

 **Ash was just a few meters away from home as he felt as if something was missing. That's when he realized that pikachu wasn't with him for this jog unlike all his other jogs. He missed pikachu,his number one partner nothing could happen to the other as long as they were together. Ash just hoped pikachu made it to Kalos safe and sound.**

 **Twenty minutes into his jog Ash came across a fountain with lights around it that made made it look like it was built by an angel. The fountain had two statues of pokemon that Ash had never seen before. One of them looked very similar to a lucario but different as well.**

 **"Wow this fountain is amazing. I've never seen anything like this." Ash said.**

 **"I know what you mean. I love coming here from time to time." A girlish voice said.**

 **Her voice startled Ash and caused him to almost lose balance but the girl grabbed his hand and helped him regain his balance.**

 **"Wow,did I scare you that much?" The girl giggled.**

 **What me scared no way,not in a million years! You just surprised me." Ash said in self defense.**

 **"Sure. My name is S..." The girl started but stopped when Ash's pokegear began ringing.**

 **"Hold on. Hello. I'm on my way now I'll be there in ten," Ash said,"I have to go,moms on my tail.**

 **Ash turned and ran all the way back home.**

 **Tomorrow Ash begins the journey he's been dreaming of since he was five years. It's time he work towards his goal to be a pokemon master and nothing was going to get in his way.**


	3. Chapter 3:Battle at the lab

**Ash had spent the whole morning preparing for the journey he was about to take.**

 **"So Ash what time are you going to get pikachu." Delila asked.**

 **"What time is it ?" Ash asked.**

 **"Half past three." Delila said.**

 **"Well I'll go get hi now since it will be getting dark soon." Ash said leaving the the house.**

 **"When you get there look for professor Sycamore,he's in charge of the place!" Delila shouted.**

 **"Thanks mom!" Ash shouted back.**

 **Thirty minutes later Ash arrived at the Lumiose pokemon research lab and knocked on the door and waited. After a few seconds a lady wearing a lab coat came and opened the door.**

 **"Hello how may I help you?" The lady asked.**

 **"I'm here to see professor Sycamore." Ash said.**

 **"Ahh of course,come in right this way." She said as she led Ash into the building.**

 **The inside of the building looked amazing. It had white walls that had black dots by the side and the stairs the middle of the room were enormously amazing.**

 **"Professor Sycamore you have a guest." She said.**

 **"I'll be right down Ariana." Professor Sycamore said.**

 **"Professor Sycamore will be with you shortly." Ariana said.**

 **After a few minutes Professor Sycamore came down the stairs soon. He looked like he was in his forties and one thing was for sure he was far taller than Professor Oak.**

 **"How may I help you?"Professor Sycamore asked.**

 **"I have come to collect my pikachu which was sent last night by professor Oak." Ash said.**

 **"Ahhhh, you must be Ash Ketchum your pikachu is in the..." Professor Sycamore started but stopped when the door was opened. Ash turned around to see the same girl he met last night.**

 **"Afternoon professor." She said.**

 **"Morning, are you here for your fennekin?" Professor Sycamore asked receiving a nod the girl." Right both of you wait here while I get your Pokemon it won't take two minuets."**

 **"Hey it's you again." The girl said to Ash once the professor was gone.**

 **"Yeah. I guess I never got to introduce myself last time." Ash said.**

 **"Same here. My name is Serena." Serena said.**

 **"Serena? My name is Ash." Ash said as they shook hands.**

 **"So you know what I'm here for what about you?" Serena asked.**

 **"Well I came from Kanto with my pikachu so I came to collect it since it was transported." Ash explained.**

 **"Oh. So you're from Kanto or did you just travel the rest?" Serena asked.**

 **"I'm from Kanto. So how long have you known your fennekin?" Ash asked.**

 **"I got her two years ago as a birthday present from my mom. How about you and pikachu?" Serena asked.**

 **"I got pikachu from my mom as well but ten years ago when I was five." Ash said to Serena's surprise.**

 **"You got it when you were five,wow that's something." Serena said.**

 **Ash soon heard and then saw professor Sycamore coming and with both fennekin and pikachu not far behind him. As soon as both Pokemon saw their trainers they ran towards them and jumped into their arms.**

 **"Pikachu!"it cried.**

 **"I missed you too bud." Ash said while hugging is partner.**

 **"Fennekin!"it cried.**

 **"Good to see you too." Serena said.**

 **"So Serena two questions why did you leave fennekin here?" Ash asked.**

 **"Well fennekin got lost playing in the woods and by the time I found fennekin she was badly injured by something so I didn't know where to find a Pokemon center at the same time so I brought her here. And your second question." Serena said.**

 **"How about we have a quick battle here at the lab I saw a battle at the back on my way here? Is that okay Professor Sycamore?" Ash asked.**

 **"I'd love to see what you two got before you start you're journeys." Professor Sycamore said.**

 **"I don't know, fennekin and I have never battled before and I don't know if fennekin still ready for it yet." Serena said sadly.**

 **"Serena how will you find out if fennekin still ready if you won't try. At this rate fennekin will never be ready. You have to believe that your Pokemon can do it. You and your pokemon working together that will make you a powerful team. To be honest I've only had one battle in my life and it didn't go very well but here I am going for it." Ash said.**

 **"Okay I'll give it a shot." Serena said.**

 **They all went to the battlefield at the back of the lab. While Ash and Serena stood at opposite ends of the battlefield professor Sycamore went to the side.**

 **"Right I'll be the referee of this match. This is a one on one match between trainer Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvone! The match will end when either pokemon is unable to battle!" Professor Sycamore shouted.**

 **"Remember that a battle is not about strength it's about strategy." Ash warned receiving a nod from Serena.**

 **"Begin!" Professor Sycamore shouted.**

 **"Right fennekin use scratch!" Serena shouted.**

 **"Dodge and use tackle !" Ash shouted.**

 **Fennekin jumped towards pikachu with it glowing claws but just hen it was about to hit,pikachu dodged it easily and quickly. It then came in and bashed into fennekin denting it back a little.**

 **"Fen!"it cried in pain.**

 **"Fennekin,oh no! I thought you said you would go easy on me!" Serena said glaring at Ash.**

 **"I am but you're still holding back what is it you're so afraid for?" Ash asked.**

 **"I don't want to have fennekin badly injured and have to be in the lab again." Serena admitted with tears running down her cheek.**

 **"Serena,you want to protect fennekin I understand that but how will fennekin protect itself if it's not strong enough. Most of all how will it protect you,fennekin does care about you just as much as you care about it. It wants to be there for you just like you are there for it. It trusts you but now you need to trust it as well." Ash said.**

 **"Is it true fennekin?" Serena asked.**

 **"Fennekin!"it cried giving Serena a nod.**

 **"Then let's do this." Serena said as fennekin stood in the battlefield.**

 **"This time we'll start. Pikachu use thunder shock!" Ash said.**

 **"Counter with ember!" Serena shouted.**

 **The two attacks collided as they fought for dominance over the other. Soon the flamethrower began to overpower the thunder shock slowly but effectively.  
**

 **The two attacks soon caused an explosion in the middle of the battlefield.**

 **"Alright use..." They both started but stopped when everyone heard an explosion in lab.**

 **"Professor Three people came in claiming to be scientist but they were actually members of team rocket. They tried to take control of garchomp who had was with me but the device they put on neck had an error now it's causing garchomp pain and causing it to release random attacks"Ariana said.**

Authors note:

I'd like to thank you all for the support you've been giving me and I would like to include a system that includes you viewers too. I have started to use a system where you as viewers can ask questions about this story on your reviews and you will see your question and the answer posted at the end of the next chapter. Please do feel free to ask.


	4. Chapter 4: Lumiose attack

Chapter4:Lumiose attack

We last left Ash and Serena in the middle of the battle that also helped Serena face her fear of battles until they were disrupted when they heard an explosion coming for inside the lab and Ariana came out running telling them that garchomp was attacked by two men wearing silver uniform with an 'R' logo on it and they claimed to be members of team rocket.

"What do you mean that garchomp is being attacked?" Professor Sycamore said.

"Please follow me quick!" Ariana said running of with Ash,Serena and professor Sycamore not far behind.

They arrived in the lounge close to the entrance of the lab. In there they saw the two men that Ariana had mentioned earlier and garchomp struggling to release the electric device shaped in a collar that was around its neck.

"What's the matter we are supposed to be controlling this garchomp?" One of the runts asked.

"It seems that we have a malfunction within the control device and it's causing garchomp a hell lot of pain." The other grunt said.

"I don't care if it feeling pain or not. We were given orders to bring this garchomp to the boss while its in our control !"Grunt one shouted.

"We have company." Grunt two said noticing Serena's head poking out.

"How can you even treat pokemon like that?!"Serena asked angrily seeing as their cover was blown.

"Listen pretty girl we don't care what you think about this but we are taking this garchomp with us." Grunt two said.

"Pika pikachu!" It cried in anger coming out too.

"Pikachu says garchomp stays and I agree with him." Ash said coming out too.

"You two will wish you you never met us,go nidorino!"grunt one said as he released a nidorino from his pokeball.

"Finally some action,come on out hitmonchan!"grunt two said releasing a hitmonchan.

Ash and Serena already had their Pokemon out because of the battle.

I'll take care of nidorino while you take on hitmonchan. Keep you distance hitmonchan mainly uses physical attacks so the more distance you keep the safer fennekin is." Ash warned.

"And just how do you know this?" Serena asked.

"Let's just say I know all there is to know about Kanto pokemon." Ash said.

"Nidorino use thunder punch!" Runt one shouted.

"Dodge and pikachu use thundershock!" Ash said.

Nidorino missed pikachu by far because of its speed pikachu then turned around and unleashed a huge amount of electricity that shocked nidorino.

"Hitmonchan use fire punch."grunt two said.

"This is for real now I can't let fennekin down. Use tackle." Serena said.

As hitmonchan came with fire punch fennekin countered it with tackle the fire punch hit fennekin it the face sending it back.

"Fenn!"it cried in pain.

"Use ice beam nidorino!"runt one shouted.

"Dodge then use thundershock into tackle." Ash said.

"Use karate chop into thunder punch!"grunt two shouted.

"Dodge and use scratch."Serena said.

Nidorino shot ice beam which pikachu dodged quickly and skillfully. It then released thundershock before bashing it nidorino's stomach doing critical damage knocking out nidorino. Meanwhile hitmonchan used karate chop which fennekin dodged before using scratch while hitmonchan used thunder punch the two attacks collided as they fought for dominance over the other.

"Ash can you give us a hand?" Serena asked.

"Serena this your fight you have to do this on your own." Ash said.

"What I can't do this alone." Serena said making Ash a bit angry.

"You're not alone fennekin is with you. Serena your fear of battling you have to face it here and now this is not a practice match anymore professor Sycamore needs your help and so does fennekin." Ash said as fennekin looked back at its partner with eyes that were saying I trust you Serena.

"Fennekin is trusting me with her life right now so I can't let her down." Serena said.

The fight for dominance ended when both pokemon backed away due to each other's forces of strength.

"Use flamethrower into scratch."Serena said

"Dodge it quick!"grunt shouted.

Fennekin released flamethrower while running towards hitmonchan but hitmonchan dodged the attack but got hit by scratch from fennekin in the face.

"Use firepunch and thunder punch!"grunt two said. To everyone's surprise even both grunts both hitmonchan arms grew their elemental attacks,one with fire and one electricity. Hitmonchan started to run towards fennekin and Serena had to think of something fast.

"Oh no Fennekin,what do I do? Wait that's it fennekin stand exactly where you are." Serena said.

"Fen?"it questioned.

"Just trust me fennekin." Serena said.

Hitmonchan continued approaching fennekin full speed ahead and it was also about to hit fennekin with both elemental fists.

"Now use flamethrower into scratch!" Serena shouted.

Fennekin then released flamethrower on the last second which hitmonchan was not able to dodge. The flamethrower sent hitmonchan back falling on the ground but fennekin wasn't done yet, it then came towards hitmonchan and slashed its claws knocking out hitmonchan.

"Alright we did it fennekin!" Serena said as she hugged fennekin.

"Well done Serena."professor Sycamore said.

"Where did Ash go?" Serena asked.

"He went to check on his mom with garchomp out on rampage like this." Pr. Sycamore said.

"I guess I was really on my own. Professor I think it's time I also go home good luck with garchomp!" Serena shouted as she and fennekin ran home.

Garchomp flying through the city releasing random hyper beams everywhere until it flew half way up the lumiose tower and started struggling to remove the election device around neck. Ash who had told professor Sycamore to lie to Serena about him going home had actually followed garchomp all the way to the lumiose tower.

"Great how am I supposed to get up there." Ash asked himself. That's when he noticed one of the back doors of the lumiose tower were brocken obviously by garchomp.

Ash then got in and found a ladder that went up half the height of the lumiose tower which is where garchomp was.

"Ready pikachu?" Ash asked receiving a nod from his partner.

"Mom I'm home!" Serena shouted.

"Serena come see this quick the boy on the news has climbed half way up the lumiose tower." Grace said

"Just hold on I need to get some water." Serena said.

Serena then came into the lounge Sat down. When she saw it was Ash who was approaching the professor garchomp.

"Ash? I thought I he went home." Serena said confused.

"The boy seems to be approaching garchomp trying to calm it down."the news reporter on the TV said.

"I wonder if that's garchomp a trainer?" Grace said.

"It's not." Serena said.

"How would you know that Serena ?" Grace asked.

"I know the guy I had a battle with him today I met him two nights ago by the fountain." Serena said.

"Wow this boy has climbed all the way to the lumiose tower,it's amazing!" The news reporter in the TV shouted.

Ash had just finished climbing up to the top of the lumiose tower with pikachu on his shoulder the whole time and they were now right in front of garchomp.

"Garchomp I'm here to help." Ash said.

"Gaarrh!"it cried.

"Garchomp let me get the collar of you please." Ash said as he began to approach garchomp slowly but this made garchomp release hyper beam which pikachu countered with thunderbolt. Although garchomp was far stronger than pikachu,thunder was all Ash needed to be able to get out out the way and pikachu managed to dodge it too. The hyper beam hit the floor which caused just enough smoke to block garchomp from seeing them.

"Now pikachu use thunderbolt on the device!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu immediately released thunderbolt which hit the device that was on garchomp.

"Garr...chomp."it cried panting heavily. Ash then approached garchomp again to try calm it down and this time garchomp did nothing to stop him.

"It's okay garchomp just a bit of pain from that device that's all." Ash said.

Garchomp then gave Ash a look as if saying did this kid just say a little bit of pain. Pikachu then came to help Ash calm garchomp down calm down but accidentally stepped on the weakened area of the floor close to the edge causing the floor to break down and pikachu to fall of the edge.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted jumping after his parnter.

Back at Serena's house she was still watching the tv with her mom when Ash jump from the top of the lumiose tower.

"Is that boy mad!" Grace shouted as she stood up from her seat.

"Ash what are you doing!" Serena shouted in concern.

Ash finally caught pikachu in his arms as they continued to fall of the tower.

"Well pikachu I guess it was over before it even started!" Ash shouted as they were reaching their doom.

They both closed their eyes as they prepared for the worst but then it never came. Ash opened his eyes to see a pokemon that almost had the same body resemblance as lucario but was slightly bigger and different. The mysterious pokemon place Ash and pikachu on the ground before jumping of into the air and land on a building next to a man that was wearing some sort of robe but from the distance Ash couldn't tell how it looked like. Ash then nodded his head as a sign of gratitude before the man took of with his lucario. Ash then looked back to professor Sycamore as he came towards Ash.

"Ash are you alright?" Pr. Sycamore asked.

"Yeah,yeah I'm fine." Ash said as he heard reporters coming towards him and the professor. It was only a matter of seconds until the press was surrounding Ash.

"Thank you Ash for saving my garchomp and this city too." Pr. Sycamore said in front of the camera.

"I'm just happy I could help." Ash said as he put his hands in his pockets that's when he noticed that something was missing.

"Ash is something wrong?" Pr. Sycamore asked.

That's when Pikachu showed up holding a neck less with a pendant in the shape of half a heart at the bottom.

"Thanks buddy you're always there when I need you." Ash said.

"Sir may I please have you name?" One of the reporters asked.

"My name? My name is Ash Ketchum." Ash said.

"Ash Ketchum we all saw that you clearly jumped of the building after your pikachu fell of but why?" The reporter asked.

"Pikachu is my partner in fact he's my best friend and we always stick together,right buddy." Ash said.

"Pika pi!"it cried.

"What made you go after the professors garchomp when you barely knew it." The reporter asked.

"Garchomp was in trouble and in pain so I helped it,the same way I way I would help a friend." Ash said.

"That's enough questions for today." Pr. Sycamore said.

After about twenty minutes Ash arrived at home. He hoped his mom was asleep because he was not in the mood for a to receive a lecture about jumping of the top of a tower he just wanted to sleep. He took one last look at his pendant before going to sleep.

Authors note

Well there's your twist in the chapter I know more of you expected mega blaziken to save but instead it was this mysterious pokemon. I think I gave you more than enough clues as to which pokemon it is. Anyway thank you for your review which will be posted below the following

Chapter5: Terrible beginning

You may already know this is the chapter Ash and Serena start their pokemon journey but they will be a twist in how it will start just wait and see.

Hope you've enjoyed the the first four chapters of my story.

Review questions&answers

In the summary of this story you said Serena discovered something supernatural about Ash what is it?

Well in all honesty I can't tell you because that will be a major spoiler but one thing for sure is that it will have an effect on the next chapter and going.

Do you plan on putting team flare or team rocket in the story?

As a matter of fact I plan on putting both organizations in the story.

Do you plan on making Ash and Serena date?

I don't know really because I've seen a lot authors doing that lately but it's starting to get out of fashion. If I do bower decide to make them date they will be a hell lot of twists in this story.


End file.
